fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Perne
, Pahn, Pirn (Fan Translations) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday = |age =25 |relatives = |nationality = |home = |residence = |faction(s) =Dandelion Gang |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 12: The Thieves of Dakia (Joins in Chapter 12x: Dandelion) |class =Thief Fighter |mirage = |voiceby = }} Perne is a playable character that debuted in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Profile He is the 25-year-old leader of the Dandelion Gang, a group of good-natured thieves residing in the Dakia forest. Before Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Encountering Salem when he was attacked and left for dead by the Loptyrian Cult he had deserted, Perne rescued the former Loptyrian Mage by taking him back to the Dandelion Gang's hideout. At an unknown point of time before Thracia 776, Perne also kidnapped Safy's younger sister Tina. Learning that she had access to unique staves that would help immensely with his thieving, Perne sought to exploit her. She initially refused to help him, but after he placed bugs on her, she agreed to do his request. He keeps her with him and forces her to work as his slave by taking advantage of her fear of bugs, out of fear that he would punish her in the same way again. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Perne first appears in Chapter 12, where he attempts to advise Salem against standing as sentry for the Dandelion Gang's hideout. He eventually decides to let Salem do as he wishes before heading back into the hideout. Perne later heads the defence of the Dandelion Gang's hideout when it is stormed by Leif's army in Chapter 12x. He can be spoken to either by Lifis, Lara or Salem, all of whom bear connections to him and can convince him to join Leif's cause. After he is recruited, Perne can then speak to his subordinate Troude to recruit him into Leif's army. Perne then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. Stating that he will return to his hometown thereafter, he leaves Leif and disappears. What becomes of his life is not made entirely clear, with some rumours claiming that he has turned to the life of thievery again, and others claiming that has devoted himself to Tahra's reconstruction efforts. Personality As the leader of the Dandelion Gang, Perne is a natural-born leader, boasting confidence that inspires others to follow his lead. Complementing his charisma is a kind heart, one that sees him lending aid to people in need. This fact is made especially clear through Salem, whom he rescues without expecting anything in return for his kindness. This kind heart of Perne's has also earned him a glowing reputation as a "good thief" by the villagers residing in Dakia Forest. According to August, Perne leads the Dandelion Gang steals from greedy nobles not for personal benefit, but to obtain loot to distribute to poor villagers. Standing in contrast to Perne's positive qualities is his tendency to keep slaves depicted by the many female dances in his manor. Though questionable, Perne retains at least some degree of morality when it comes to these slaves; as he's released and rescued Lara, having sent her to Manster upon realizing her young age, and telling her to go back there in his recruitment conversation with her as he doesn't want a child to "hover" around him. Adding more to the moral ambiguity of Perne is his strange relationship with Lifis. He's known Lifis from a young age and used to be one of his many childhood bullies, and was often the instigator of such conflicts. In an ironic twist of fate, Lifis is capable of recruiting Perne, though Perne's intentions in joining are likely ones of mischief than a desire to atone for his past in tormenting a young Lifis. Perne kidnapped Tina and kept her as a slave, forcing her to use her unique Thief Staff to steal for him. In order to convince her to do his bidding, he'd often scare her by dangling various insects in front of her face, causing her to obey out of her fear of bugs. In-Game Recruitment |} *'Note:' It is recommended to have Lara recruit him, as after their conversation, she will automatically promote into a Dancer (she cannot promote to Dancer otherwise). Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |40% |10% |45% |65% |70% |25% |10% |2% |} Support Bonus |} |} Overall With 5 Movement Stars, the Sol and Vantage skills, as well as a PCC of 5, Perne is definitely a solid addiiton to your army. As a Thief Fighter, he does not have much Build, so you should give him the Neir Scroll to increase it through level ups. As a pre-promoted unit, however, he may still fall behind with the amount of Build he can gain, so giving him the Body Ring found in Chapter 18 is advised. Compared to Lifis, Perne is more durable and will end up a better fighter. His stats may not look impressive for a pre-promoted unit at first, but his growth rates and skills more than make up this flaw, both offensively and defensively. Perne's 3 more Movement Stars means that he is a much faster thief when it comes to looting and stealing items. Perne also comes with the very valuable King Sword, which he can continue wielding until his Skill increases sufficiently, given that it grants him a 20% critical bonus. With his PCC of 5, arming the King Sword means that his follow-up attacks are guaranteed to be critical hits. Perne will also be one of the primary wielders of the Elite Sword, since he can benefit from its effect without fighting and breaking it. Perne can support a few characters, including Salem and most notably Lara, who supports him in return. His support with Lara is especially useful on maps with multiple doors and chests to unlock, as they work very well in tandem. Quotes Conversations Talk with Lifis * Lifis: Ah, hell... Not good! * Perne: What in the...? Lifis, is that you? You old dog! How long's it been? * Lifis: Y-Yeah, uh, I've been gone a while... Er, Perne... sir... * Perne: Hah! You haven't changed a bit, kiddo! You at least learn to stop wetting the bed, junior? * Lifis: H-Hey, gimme some credit, wouldja? Let's not talk too much about ancient history! * Perne: Really? Cuz I remember you bein' the biggest crybaby in the village, an' we're just talkin' here, right? Not gonna cry about it, are you? Ah, seems like it was just yesterday that all the kids would chase you 'round the village an' beat you somethin' fierce... But you're all grown-up now, an' you're not gonna start cryin' about it, right? * Lifis: ...You were always the ringleader. Every time, you were the one that started it, Perne... * Perne: Hm? You say somethin', kiddo? * Lifis: N-No, nothing. Nothing at all... * Perne: Oh, that's right, you joined up with this "Liberation Army," right? Been hearin' rumors about 'em. Looks like they keep you pretty busy, huh? Seems mighty interestin'. Well, Li'l Lifis, looks like it's your lucky day! I'm in the mood to join up with 'em an' keep an eye on you. Where's your leader at? * Lifis: What?! * Perne: Hey, you got a problem with that?! I'm all ears, Li'l Lifis! * Lifis: ...No, there's no problem... * Perne: It'll be just like the old days! You'll see! * Lifis: Ugh... It's happening all over again... I'm stuck with the bumpkin born from Loptous' own bosom... * Perne: Hey, you feelin' OK there, little buddy? You're lookin' pretty pale. * Lifis: Huh? Oh, uh, I am? Uh, I must've... caught a cold. Just now. Yeah, that's it! A cold. Ahahaha... * Perne: Huh...? If Troude hasn't been killed/captured * Lifis: Oh, Pan? While you're in such a generous mood, could you do something about that mercenary? He's givin' my people trouble. * Perne: Hm? Oh, you mean Trude? Leave it to me! Trude is one of my best men. I'll talk to him before he gets himself killed. Talk with Lara * Lara: Perne! * Perne: Yeah? Huh...? Lara? Is that you? What're you doing here? Wait, don't tell me! You just missed me so much you couldn't help but come runnin' back into my arms, right? * Lara: Er... Would it make you happy if I actually said that? * Perne: H-Hey, what's got you so serious? Yer face is all scrunched up like ya just swallowed a whole lemon. C'mon, now. Get real. What would I want with some little kid runnin' around me, gettin' all up in my business? Turn 'round and get yerself back to Manster, kiddo. * Lara: So that's it then, huh? You're shooing me away like a stray dog, just like before... I at least thought you liked it when I danced. I still remember you comin' to see me perform, watchin' me like I was the only thing in the world... * Perne: W-Well, yeah, but that was before I realized you were just a kid. *Sigh* Look, if it means that much to ya... Yeah, I did like watchin' you dance. An' it was more'n, like, attraction or whatever. It just made me feel... alive. Like... I was invigorated, y'know? But ya hated it, right? So it's for the best that you quit. * Lara: Y-Yeah... Well, I didn't hate dancing, I just hated the way that troupe treated me, is all. So... If you want me to, Perne, I can go back to doin' it for you. * Perne: Look, don't be stupid... * Lara: Not JUST for you, I mean! For everybody! Maybe I could make everyone feel a little bit more lively with my dancing... * Perne: Huh? Who's "everybody"? * Lara: Prince Leif an' the whole North Thracian Liberation Army! That's who I'm here with, y'know! Not that I'm much help, myself... * Perne: Oh-ho! So that's what got all this ruckus started, huh? All right, Lara, I'll tell ya what: you go back to dancin', an' I'll come along with you an' the Liberation Army. * Lara: R-Really, Perne?! All right, it's a deal! * Perne: Good! I wasn't keen on holin' up in Dakia Forest an' robbin' people forever, anyhow. Liberating North Thracia, huh...? Oh, this is gonna be SO much fun! Talk with Salem * Salem: That's enough, Perne! No more violence! * Perne: Salem?! The hell you doin' fightin' with the enemy? What, have you sold us out already? How much is the Empire payin' you for this? * Salem: You've got it all wrong, you idiot! These people aren't with the Empire! This is Prince Leif's Liberation Army, and they're no enemy of ours! * Perne: "Liberation Army"? Never heard of 'em. Who are they? * Salem: They're people who share our value of independence, and that should be all you need to know! I can explain the rest later, but for now, you have to lower your sword! * Perne: Hmm... Clearly, there's a bigger picture here I'm not seein'. You just want us to stop fightin' and hash this thing out peaceful-like, right? ...Well, if this is comin' from YOU, I expect you've thought through all the angles already. Oh, Salem, that's no fair! You know I've got a soft spot for you! All right, all right, we'll do things your way. If Troude has not been killed/captured * Salem: Good. Thank you, Perne. But Troude is still fighting. We both know he'll only stop if he hears it from you directly. * Perne: Hah! Stubborn as a mule, that one—but he's one of my best men. I'll go talk to him before he gets himself killed. Recruiting Troude * Perne: Hey, Troude, sheathe your sword! There's no need to fight anymore. * Troude: Huh? But... why? What's goin' on? * Perne: These folks are with the Liberation Army, an' I'm throwin' my lot in with 'em. You're more'n welcome to come along, if it suits you. * Troude: Ah, I get it... So THESE folks are the liberators I've been hearin' so much about. I thought their morale was too high fer them to be Imperial troops. So yer joinin' up with 'em, huh? Looks fun enough, I s'pose. Why don't I come with you? We men of the Dandelion gotta stick together, right? * Perne: Hey, that's the spirit! I tell ya, you've had my back for so long, I'd hate for things to go south now. I'll be countin' on ya now more than ever, Troude. You'd better be up for it! * Troude: Hah! "Let the die be cast," as they say. Leave everything to me! Endings Perne - Bandit of Dakia (ダキアの盗賊 Dakia no tōzoku) :"Telling Leif he was "going back to his hometown," Perne departed for parts unknown. Rumors abound about his activities since. Some say he returned to banditry, others say he helped rebuild Tahra, and so on. The truth remains a mystery." Etymology Gallery File:Pirn TCG.jpg| File:Pirn TCG 2.jpg| File:Pahn.png|Perne's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters